1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lubrication systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a lubrication system which embodies a method and apparatus for applying a multi-ingredient lubricating composition to a conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of conveyors are utilized in the bottling industry for moving bottles and cans from one point in a production line to another. These conveyors include various types of side flexing chain conveyors and the like. It is usually necessary that the conveyors be adequately lubricated. In this regard, a thin watery lubricating composition is customarily pumped or sprayed down onto the top flight of the conveyor. This lubricating composition drips down through the conveyor to also lubricate the return flight.
The lubricating compositions previously used in most lubricating systems accomplish more than simply lubricating the conveyor. For example, in the beer brewing industry, the growth of bacteria on the conveyor is a problem which plagues the art. It has been customary in the past that the lubricating composition sprayed onto the conveyor also include a bactericide for inhibiting bacteria growth. Similarly, the water supply in certain parts of the country (e.g., the Midwestern states) has a relatively high mineral content. When such a water supply is used in the lubricating composition, it tends to rust or otherwise degrade the conveying apparatus. Thus, the lubricating composition also desirably contains a water conditioner and/or rust inhibitor. Consequently, the lubricating composition which is conventionally sprayed onto the conveyors actually comprises a multi-ingredient composition.
One prior art conveyor lubricating system is known as the Monarch Crown Lube System which is used by the Monarch Chemicals Division of H. B. Fuller Company, the assignee of the present invention. In this system, a pump is provided for pumping a concentrate of the composition to a holding tank. This concentrate is then diluted with water to form the lubricating composition. The lubricating composition contained in the holding tank is then suitably applied to the conveyor. Operation of the pump for pumping the composition to the holding tank may be controlled by a conductivity sensor in the holding tank.
One problem with prior art conveyor lubricating systems such as those described above is that the lubricating composition concentrate has predetermined ratios of the ingredients therein. A single formulation of the concentrate is seldom effective for all conveyor plant operations. For example, a particular conveying application may have a serious bacteria growth problem. This might require that the composition being used in this application have a very high level of bactericide therein. This adjustment is made by increasing the amount of concentrate in the lubricating composition. However, because the ratio of the bactericide in any given concentrate is always fixed relative to the levels of the lubricant and/or the water conditioner, increasing the amount of the bactericide in the composition also increases the amount of lubricant being used and also the amount of water conditioner. Thus, the amount of lubricant being used may be increased to a point far in excess of that which is strictly necessary for the particular conveyor application. Since these other ingredients can be quite costly, the increase in concentration of those ingredients where an increase is not strictly necessary is an economic waste. Similarly, not all areas of the country require that a water conditioner be added in the composition (e.g., areas where the water supply has a low mineral content.) However, it is standard practice to include a water conditioner in the composition concentrate so that the same concentrate can be used in all areas of the country.
It is apparent that the prior practice of formulating a standard concentrate for creating the lubricating composition with the concentrate having pre-determined ratios of all the possibly needed ingredients is an economically wasteful practice. In an attempt to alleviate this waste, the prior art has provided a plurality of separate pre-formulated concentrates having varying ratios of the ingredients therein. The theory is to select the single concentrate from the group of concentrates which is most ideally suited to the conditions appearing at the particular conveying line. However, it is both difficult and expensive to pre-formulate and provide a range of totally separate concentrates. In addition, even with a number of pre-formulated concentrates to pick from, the prior art lubricating system lacks flexibility. For example, the conditions existing on any conveying line can change quite rapidly. For example, bacteria growth may all of a sudden increase to a point which requires that the lubricating composition have an increased level of bactericide. None of the present systems allows the operator much flexibility in adjusting the bactericide. Other than increasing the ratio of concentrate in the composition which increase applies equally to the water conditioner or to the lubricant thereby wasting these ingredients, all that the operator can do is switch from the particular concentrate he is using to another concentrate having a more favorable ratio of the ingredients. This however is very time-consuming.